I guess it's time to be a Hero
by ThePlayfulOne
Summary: Story about a normal boy who dies young only to reincarnate as Ruby's twin brother. (Will follow closely to cannon of course i'll change so stuff as the story goes on) Also my first ever fanfic so, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people its me ThePlayfulOne or TPO and this is my first ever fanfic(expect some errors in grammar or in plot/lore). I wanted to try this stuff for a long time and now I have time and the motivation to do it, so that's cool. Please feel free to review and I'll try my best fix my mistakes. Now that's out of the way let's begin.**

 **People speaking** : "I don't know why I have to do this, do you?"

 **People thinking** : ' _Now this is weird and fun!'_

FLASHBACK

 ***Sounds***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, I repeat I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does, I only own my cheap ass OC.**

 **A Wonderful Adventure**

 **Chapter 1 : An End or A Start?**

 **[Finland ?, December 20, 2017]**

"Hmm… The place hasn't changed that much…" Mused a teen who was about 14 years old with short brown hair that was always messy no matter what you did with it, light brown eyes that showed boredness and stood at a whopping 1,55 meters, wearing a dark blue hoodie, a blue scarf with black pants.

' _Some sugar would do so much good now'_ I thought sadly.

"Why so ominous man! It's summer and we have vacation for… at least 2 weeks" exclaimed another young man who stood at 1,76 meters and had gold brown hair, caramel brown eyes and wore winter clothing.

"* **Sigh** *… I'm not being ominous… It's just that… what were going to do after Cristmas? Besides you can't even see the sun in Finland, how this is summer I'll neve-"

"Bro! The hell did I just say! Stop being so gloomy, ok? We can't have you being broody and all that jazz, so lead the way"

"…I am not being broody…" I complained.

These two young boys names were (in order) Juhani and Steve. Now Juhani and Steve were here in Finland to celebrate Cristmas with Juhani's family who he left behind and went with his dad to America because he wanted to study abroad to achieve his dreams. Steve is Juhani's best friend who he took along to celebrate Cristmas.

"Alright, alright… so the house should be around this neighbourhood…" Steve commented.

"* **Sigh** *… why don't we just call my Mother to pick us up?" I muttered.

"Because were big boys we don't need grown ups to help us all the time…" Mumbled Steve.

"Alright, I guess" I shrugged.

Walking for half a hour the two boys finally found the house they were searching. It was a large white one story house, walking to the door I ringed the doorbell. * _ **RING**_ * "Coming!" Came a voice from the house.

Opening the door was a young woman who had dark almost black hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a blue-white long sleeved shirt and black pants. This was Juhani's mother Salla who had been waiting to get a visit from Juhani on Cristmas.

Eyes widened to comical proportions and unshed tears were forming on her eyes "Juhani!" Shouted Salla while hugging me in a death grip.

"ARGH! MOM STOP! I CANT BREATHE AND STEVES HERE! PLEASEE!" I shouted feeling embarrassed. Steve just chuckled seeing me flail.

' _Traitor'_ I thought sourly.

Because me and Salla were being loud the rest of the family who were inside heard what she shouted and came outside, rather fast. The first one to come outside was a little girl who was 6 years old. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a cute cat shirt that said "Be Lazy" and pink pants. She was my little sister Nina.

Once she saw me she too started hugging me and crying.

' _Argh, why they have to do this every time I come to visit and why isn't Steve helping'_ I thought crying comically.

The second person to come trough the door was another girl who instead was 12 years old and she too had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with flowers and had grey pants. She too was my little sister Sofia.

She too started hugging me when she saw me.

' _Please just end me…'_ I thought.

After our little reunion we went inside the house and me and Steve went to sit on the couch.

"GAHAHAHAHA! So that's your family maaan that was hilarious" Steve immediately started laughing when he sat on the couch. The bastard.

"Shuddup you didn't help at all in that situation, so as payback I won't help you next time" I replied smugly.

"Hmm? I don't usually need your help so that doesn't scare me that much" Replied Steve confused. I already feel sorry for the guy but…

"We'll see…" I left it at that.

Just as I said that my sisters and mom came from the kitchen after preparing dinner (said it was going to be a feast * **snort** *).

"Soooo… How was school Juhani?" Mom asked.

"Yeah yeah, and did you finally get a girlfriend?" Asked Sofia teasingly.

"And did you give my letter to daddy?" Added Nina nervously.

It's always like this when I come to visit every holiday. They ask almost the same questions too, so I don't know if they expect me to answer differently?

"Great, No I won't in, I don't know maybe 6 years? And yes and here's the response, * **sigh** * and how is it been here?" I replied almost in a monotone voice and handed Nina a letter with dad's response on the letter Nina sent to him. Something about her school.

"Geez, No need to be like that I just want to know if antisocial of a brother got a girlfrien, and you don't need to worry about me because compared to America, Finland is pretty boring" Said Sofia.

"Well, nothing really interesting has happened… Wait! Yeah, there apparently has been a prison break almost all of them were caught but one them got away, don't really remember who…" Replied mom.

Apparently Sofia remembered because she looked pretty scared.

But damn those aren't good news someone who could be very dangerous is out there probably close by.

"Wow, tha-that's pretty hardcore * **awkward chuckle** * the police **are** after him, right?" Steve replied awkwardly, but I knew he was pretty scared.

"Yeah, no need to worry about that, **so** Steve I heard your Juhani's best friend" My mom replied sweetly, a little **too** sweetly. I'll pray for you, brother.

"YEAH! Juhani's pretty cool guy, were brothers in all but blood" Aaah, Steve please just stop, your only feeding the tiger more.

"Oh really now, well if that's so we can talk about it during dinner, but before that, Juhani could you go to the groceries store to buy the things in this list because apparently **someone** forgot to buy the things I needed" Huffed mom.

"MOM! It wasn't my fault that I forgot! You said you forgave me" Whined Sofia.

"Alright, the stores just half and hour from here right?-"Yep"-thanks, well see ya" I said as I was putting on the shoes and looking at the stuff I needed to buy

' _Hmm, I should have enough money for all this'_ I thought before closing the door.

"Damn its cold out here… Again how this is summer I will never know…" I mumbled as I walked through the neighbourhood. But seriously Finland isn't that bad of a place to live, sure it's cold and the mood is always depressing and technically all of the locals are socially awkward. I too am socially awkward but who needs lot's of friends, when you can have 2-3 friends who will **always** have your back.

I took out my phone to look at the news so I could find out more about that prison break. Apparently the guy really did escape and was pretty close by, and damn, a killer too killed over 20 young women. * **tsk** *Well, let's just hope the guy doesn't come to this area… Yeeeah I just jinxed myself didn't I.

"* **Sigh** * Goddammit, probably should hurry now shouldn't I? Before some kind of event happens where suddenly the bad guy appears that has been hinted in the start of the episode and the protagonist has to stop him before he does something bad… Am I being genre savvy here?" I asked to nobody.

Suddenly I heard a scream somewhere on the forest that was nearby.

"HUH!? SHIT! I JUST HAD TO TEMP FATE! DAMN IT!" I ranted as I ran towards the forest to help the poor someone who I knew needed help(my consciousness wouldn't survive if that person really needed help). I could hear in the scream urgency, so I ran faster as I was nearing the forest I called police just in case (you can never be too sure). Suddenly I heard the scream again but this time it was a scream of pain

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I cursed as I slipped on a root and tumbled down a hill. I rose fast because I just knew **KNEW** that if I didn't reach there right now he/she would die… but I also knew that if go there the assailant/killer/animal? would be there too and I don't have anything to defend myself. I checked my pockets for anything **ANYTHING!** Then I remembered that I had something sharp. It was my dads pocket knife. It was a switchblade, the blades length was 8 cm and the handle was some kind of strong plastic, but I didn't care about that, what I cared was that I could either be facing a bear which **are** rare but you could face them in the wild, or a new killer who is probably mentally unstable or the prison escapee. I didn't need to think very hard to know which one it was.

' _I'm royally screwed I, literally have a switchblade and he could have a big ass machete or a_ _ **gun**_ _'_ I heard the scream again and sobbing and it was **close**. Shit, breathe, breathe. As I calmed down I looked down from a top of a hill to see a young teen, who was surprise surprise a girl, goddammit I should really stop tempting fate. The young girl was tied, like tied so that both hands were behind her back and feet were tied and… I looked the other way to vomit. She was bleeding **a lot** , I could see she wasn't stabbed but sliced from the back and the front but I could see her legs were sliced and, and, and, **AND THE BASTARD** was on her back laughing as he started to slice her arms. **FUCK** I don't know what to do and that's bad because soon I'll start panicking. Time started to slow down.

' _OK, Juhani calm down like_ _ **Calm DOWN!**_ _There is a girl down there being tortured by a man who is two heads taller than you and has more muscle and you guessed right, has a machete like knife its blade is… 25? 25 cm long, alright you're already fucked there. Okay, okay, what else does he have… nothing_ _ **dangerous**_ _good, good, he hasn't seen you yet so you have the chance to surprise attack him and_ _ **hopefully**_ _disable him. If that doesn't work-_ _ **STOP**_ _no need to go there, think what you can do_ _ **now**_ _like sneak behind him and slice his_ _ **arms**_ _then hope for the police to come(Where are they?)here and deal with the rest. Ok, ok, that's a good plan_ _ **for now**_ _because never in combat does a plan go like it's_ _ **planned**_ _(hehe)'_ I thought rapidly and calmed down (somewhat) **the bastard** was still on the poor girls back now was slicing upwards on her arm with the machete-not-machete. So as that was happening I started sneaking behind the threes to a better position to attack, but alas I failed, I stepped on a fucking stick, **A FUCKING STICK!**. * **CRACK** * My heart went from a little above from normal to, **140** beats.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath and stayed quiet and still under you could only hear the sobbing of the girl and nothing mor-! Wait, where's **the bastard**. As soon as I thought that I felt pain, PAIN , **PAIN**. So bolted out of my hiding place and put my left arm on my right arm and.

" **ARGH!** " I will not lie and say grunted but fucking shouted. My right arm was in a new world of pain, I've broken my arm couple of times but this, this was painful. My right arm was from sliced from shoulder to elbow (would've probably been longer if I haven't jumped fast enough) and it's deep, and bleeding. Will probably scar if I survive this

"Huh, pretty good reflexes kid but, still **you're fucked** " said a gravely voice behind the tree that I was hiding in. And from behind it came, you guessed it, **the bastard** and boy was he scary looking he looks like a fucking bear. Standing at (probably) 1,90 meters had mean looking scars and tattoos also had the typical finnish traits, blonde hair and blue eyes. And now the machete-not-machete looks a lot bigger closer. Time started to slow down again.

' _Why does this have to happen to me… Ok STOP, Alright,_ _ **the bastard**_ _already summed my situation, I'm fucked. My only chance to survive this confrontation Is gone, I don't have chance in close quarters. I do know judo but not enough to take down a guy who is two heads taller than me and weighs probably twice of me (which, if you didn't know how much I weigh is 55kg)so I can only hope on Plan B?_ * _ **snorts**_ * _yeah I'm fucked'_ I again thought rapidly.

" Heh heh, so ya got me and sliced me but you haven't taken me down and I already have called the police so either way you too **are fucked** hehehe…. so wanna instead talk about life?" I offered weakly.

The bear like man glared at me and scowled and readied his machete-not-machete.

"I'll skin you boy before they get here and take the girl as hostage don matter to me, I was already planning on killing bunch of people then killing myself… _**just for fun**_ " Finished the bear like man grimly.

' _Okay, if I didn't summed up my situation before, I'll do it now, I'm fucked not only this guy knows how to use that knife, but he is now mentally unstable (probably happened in prison) and is ready to kill me and more then himself, again why me'_ I thought depressed.

"So before they get here. I want you to struggle as much as you can, so then I can skin you! And watch as you despair over you mistakes and cry over your regrets! SO, **RUN, BOY, RUN AHAHAHAHA!** " Continued the now mentally unstable guy, who also prepared to chase me down.

"Shit!" I cursed as I started to run deeper into the forest. It was starting to get dark.

' _Again, calm down, you're not dead yet just_ _ **very**_ _close. I can use the darkness and trees to hide and ambush the guy._ _ **GRRRR**_ _never going grocerie shopping after I'm done with this shit.'_ Looking around for any hiding place that would be perfect, I found one just in time to hear the demented laugh coming closer, jumping behind tree and roots. I closed my eyes and started breathing slowly in and out, so that I could concentrate in the noises around me and mentally prepare myself.

"Boy, if you want to scream before your death, come out now because even I know that the police are close and I need to be close to that girl, SO COME OUT **NOW!** " Bellowed out the bastard.

' _Okay so he's close, approximately 20 meters South-East. Shit I have to circle around the tree to stab/slice him (luckily I'm left handed YaY!)'_

Once the crazy bastard was 10 meters away, I started to slowly circle around, so that I was in a position to strike the bastard down.

' _ **NOW!**_ _'_ I jumped forwards and prepared a stabbing motion with my left hand towards his kidney from behind. * **Squelch** *

"Oorghh! Fuck! Fucking kid, couldn't just be obedient and let me kill ya, now could you" Grunted the crazy bastard.

I felt burning pain, almost same pain in my right arm but instead of feeling it outside I felt the burning pain, inside ... wha-what?! I looked down to see the machete-not-machete going through, what I think is my left lung, Shit! I spewed blood from my mouth. Time slowed down once again.

' _THIS ISN'T GOOD, THIS ISN'T GOOD,_ _ **THIS REALLY ISN'T GOO-!?**_

 _ **CALM DOWN!, calm down…**_ _calm down… S-s-SHIT! I-I'm dying ain't I. Even I know a knife through the lung is fatal…_ _ **FUCK! GODDAMMIT!**_ _I'm too young to die haven't gone through school yet, haven't done practically anything worth while in my life.'_ I started going through my memories in a **flash** , my first day in school, my first friends, birthdays, visits to my family, betrayals, accomplishments, failures, **DREAMS** , **REGRETS**.

' _ **TIME**_ _, time, if only I would've had time to do, the things I wanted, and change, heh,_ _ **TIME**_ _truly is a cruel but also loving mistress… for it takes from you time but also gives time to you…'_ Breathing is starting to get harder, need to make sure the bastard goes down with me.

I could hear the sirens from were we came.

' _Good, the girl_ _ **will**_ _survive, Fuck!'_ Before I could feel relieved I remembered my family and… and Steve a guy who could've been my brother. Shit, they'll probably be so sad, and my little sisters, Shit! They'll be so depressed… I could drag myself out of here… I could just hold it as long I can, and probably survive, but… The only thought that made me accept **death** , was, that I would be remembered as, a _**HERO**_. One of my many dreams, but what made this one so especial was, that this one I would've chased down. My job was going to be being a doctor or a policeman. So, although I had so many regrets (as many any 14 year old would have) deep in my heart, I knew that I would be a _**HERO**_ before dying. So with a heavy heart and a left lung filled with blood I slowly started to retract my dads pocketknife (Thanks dad….). When I finally got the knife out I started to aim the knife to the bastards neck and with a final push of strength. The knife went **down**.

" **ARGHHGGH!?** "

* **SQUELCH*** And with that the giant man fell down face first, but I didn't want lay down just yet, even though my body **DEMANDED** to stay down I stayed up, hearing the peaceful noises of the forest return. I heard sirens and shouts of the (probably) policemen and medics… they were…. getting close… and blackness took me.

Blood still leaking from both his injuries and mouth Juhani stood in the forest, even though dead he stood still like a statue. That's how the police and the paramedics found him. The girl luckily survived, because Juhani called the police. She would later thank the brave young boy who saved her and mourn for him, when she found out he didn't make it. Her family would go and thank Juhani's family, but they didn't respond no one, not the media, not police not even the lawyers. They still couldn't accept Juhani's death. And that's how Juhani Moore Rautaparta died, and became a local _**HERO**_. But it was also the beginning to a another _**HERO**_ in another place far, far, away.

 **[Patch, Local Hospital, January 31 ?]**

In a small island, not that far from the main lands, was **Patch** were not many lived but meh, but were here to talk about 2 technically 3, but again **meh** , specific people who were going to the hospital of the local area to do a **special** test.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant Summer?" Asked a man with blond hair, which was starting to grey, that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look very close lilac and had a tanned complexion. He was wearing the casual version of his "normal" clothes, which were a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off and a red bandana tied over his left arm.

This was **Taiyang Xiao Long** an Ex-Hunter, father of one and maybe more, now trying to be a teacher at **Signal Academy**.

"I guess? … I'm really not that sure, the **test** was pretty weird so maybe I did something wrong? But that's why we're visiting the doctor to see if I'm pregnant or not!" Explained a young woman who had an exotic look which was, gradating black-into-red hair which was let loose, pale complexion and silver eyes. She was wearing a dark grey blouse which had red trims on the top and bottom and she was wearing a skirt of the same color with black stockings.

She was **Summer Rose** an Professional Hunter, Self-Proclaimed "Super Mom" of one and maybe more, Also pursuing for world peace.

"Alright, alright… Let's go in there quickly before Yang's gets bored and I don't want to carry an angry little dragon home" Replied Taiyang as they entered the hospital.

After doing the tests and waiting for the results the little family finally get to hear the results.

"Sir, Ma'am, I have great news!" Said an obstetrician working here. Her name was Kelly. She, as many other doctors was wearing a white coat and under that was a green undershirt. She had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Really! Oh gosh it's a baby! I know it's a baby! But am I ready for one? AAHH! Tai what are we gonna do!" Yelled Summer as she started doubting herself and pacing very fast around the waiting room looking very nervous, compared to her usual cheerful self.

"Shhh! Calm down dear, you're doing fiiine already just look at Yang she's fine and, besides I believe you're going to be a great mother to our kid" Comforted Taiyang while hugging Summer who calmed down after hearing what Taiyang said and only mumbled an muffled "m'kay".

"Well hehe… You are correct that your pregnant -"Hear that Summer we're going to have a kid!" "OMG, OMG, I can already imagine a Mini-Me running around Gaah!"- but… you're actually having **twins!** " Finished Kelly looking happily to hear the couples response.

There was an awkward silence…

 ***THUMP!*** "AAAH! SIR! SIR! CAN I GET WATER DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Yelled a panicked Kelly not expecting this kind of reaction, while holding Taiyang. Meanwhile Summer was looking at her stomach while rubbing it and murmuring "twins… I'm having twins…" over and over again. And our little dragon was… crying yep crying, not knowing what happened to her parent's she started to cry **HARD**.

"WAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAA!" "COULD SOMEONE GET THE WATER HERE LIKE, **NOW!** " "twins…twins…I'm having twins…" "GODDAMMIT I'M TRYING TO SAVE A LIFE HERE!" Yelled someone from one of the many rooms here.

After 10 minutes of panicking and hysteria the hospital finally calmed down.

"So, I'll explain again. You'll have to visit us every 2 weeks so to check that the babies are going to be fine and born on schedule, and were going prepare you so you're going to be fine until the day to labour comes. Of course we'll explain what's going to happen in between of labour and now, so any questions for now?" Asked Kelly who looked between Taiyang and Summer.

"No, thank you Kelly" Murmured Summer who still hasn't gone over the shock of having twins.

' _I have two babies inside me that's super weiiird but… good weiiird, this is what I wanted, babies, now I'll just give birth to 2 in 9 months, and I'll be the Super Mom that I wanted to be and Yang will finally be getting siblings'_ If you were to see Summer face, it would be the face pure happiness only children could produce.

"Same here, thank you again Ms Kelly" _'Can't believe Summer's having twins, not impossible but still it's incredible and I'm going to be a father of 3!'_ Taiyang was feeling the same way as Summer they both were hoping to have kids. Having two at the same time? It was like early Cristmas to the both of them.

 **So yeah, there are going to be mistakes and I'll try my hardest to fix them but, if you still find mistakes please point them out. This is my first fanfic so the plot is going suck at some point and its going to probably have clichés and plotholes. I'll post the second chapter later when I have more time. TPO out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up people it's me ThePlayfulOne or TPO and this is my first ever fanfic (expect some errors in grammar or in plot/lore). I wanted to try this stuff for a long time and now I have time and the motivation to do it, so that's cool. Please feel free to review and I'll try my best fix my mistakes. Now that's out of the way let's begin.**

 **People speaking** : "I don't know why I have to do this, do you?"

 **People thinking** : ' _Now this is weird and fun!'_

FLASHBACK

 ***Sounds***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, I repeat I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does, I only own my cheap ass OC.**

 **A Wonderful Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: A Revelution**

 **[Earth ?, December 20, 2017]**

In a cheap apartment where light was scarce and neighbours loud, was a young man who looked like he needed a nap.

 ***Click* *Click*** "Aaaaand done! Hooo… damn that took way too much time. Should eat something…. I think I skipped dinner" Said the young man.

I started doing some light stretches because you know it's healthy. I walked to the kitchen to do something light to eat. As I was doing that I started to think what I should next. _'Hmm… I already have a basic plot in my head but… Should I… I could… Yeaaahh that would make the story a little bit more interesting…'_ I thought as I ate a sandwich.

"Alrighty then let's get this over with" I said as I swept the crumbles away and walked to the computer and typed some commands.

"Let's go see the hero of my story then" I smirked when the command was accepted.

There was a brief flash in the room, before the young man was gone.

* * *

 **[?, ?, ?]**

Death…Death was something I decided was horrible, cold, lonely and **disappointing**. I don't know what I was expecting but… REALLY!? There is nothing here! (If "here" is a thing) I can't see nor hear anything "here".

So, as I was floating? I started to remember how my life was… And it really wasn't a bad way to go but, I **died** at the age of 14, I haven't really achieved anything. I saved that girl but also died doing so, I probably made my family's life miserable by dying young… But that was it. Yes, I'll probably be famous for a while but then I'll be forgotten. And people will live on, my family will mourn for me but not forever same for Steve.

When I was reminiscing my short life, I started to notice something was slipping from me. At first, I didn't pay to much attention on that because I was still trying to accept my death and somehow justify my mistakes, when suddenly I "jerked" back as if struck

' _Crap! It's my memories! They're… they're disintegrating? Shit! Of course! One of the most asked questions of life "what happens after you die?" but there isn't any heaven or hell around here so what is going to happen to me!?'_ As I thought of my current predicament, little by little my memories were disappearing.

My 4th birthday disappeared almost instantly (probably because it's an old memory).

My 5th birthday disappeared not so fast as the 4th, but it too was gone.

My 6th birthday and many names were gone. (friends, family members and other important stuff)

My 7th birthday, the day I went with my father (What was his name!?) and I met… someone.

Soon I realised that many of my "big events" of my life were blurry or gone, for example I know that I have a family but… I don't know their names… I know I have a best friend who is all in but blood, my brother… But again… I don't remember his name… And apparently my feelings of said memories too went with them, because I know I love my family, but I don't feel the same love I did… They feel like acquaintance's.

I started to feel true fear when I realised that soon, I'll just **be**. So, I started to "memorize" my most recent memories. First day of high school the anxiety that came on the same day, the joy of having a friend on the same class, the excitement of watching classic movies or reading classic books, watching my first anime with my best friend, visits to my family in Finland, my death and the regrets that came afterwards.

As this was happening I "felt" something come near me so I "turned" and saw the most peculiar site.

A man, clearly in his twenties, with brown hair, light brown eyes almost grey with a sleepy look on his face and he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with white socks.

"So here you were… Ahem excuse me, my names John and your dead" Said John while looking straight into my "eyes"

"…" I didn't say anything because I was still trying to hang onto my latest memories and I didn't trust this guy.

"Hmm… I thought you would say something… Oh well if you don't want to say anything that's good too. So, your dead, and you are not in heaven nor hell. And you are probably thinking "Were am I?"… welp you are nowhere as in The Nothingness I guess is a fit name it's the place were people go to before reincarnating. so **normally** you go trough this process were your memories are "washed" until your "clean" then your thrown into "something", it's like recycling, pretty cool huh?... So, you are probably now thinking "Who am I?" and "What am I doing here" well, kid your lucky because I am an **Author** and well, **you** are part of the plot and the plot would have been so that, you would have forget **everything** about your previous life and so on… but an idea came to me… What if I told you the truth… What if I showed you the truth?" Said John ending it with a smirk.

Wha- what? This guy… Author? Reincarnate? The **truth**? I'm not gonna lie I'm nervous, this guy apparently knows what's happening to me and some other…stuff.

"Who are you? What are you!? What is happening to me!?" Alright I was straight up panicking but who wouldn't when your whole existence is in danger.

"Goddammit kid… Did you not hear what I just said? Never mind… As I said earlier who am I? I'm John and I'm an **Author** and that mean's just what it's supposed to mean, I write stories but I write particular stories which are **FanFictions**. I know that you know what that means so let's just skip that part. And again you are about to be reincarnated so your memories and things that make you **you** are being "deleted". And if you didn't notice the process has stopped since I came here so don't worry about that. Any meaningful questions?" Explained John annoyed for repeating what he said earlier.

After I heard I was safe from being "deleted" I calmed down somewhat and started to think what he said.

"How did you get here then? Are you dead too?" I questioned warily, I didn't trust this guy at all.

John seemed to perk up as I questioned him. Weird guy.

"Aaa now were getting some stuff done. So, how did I get here? Hmm… well Juhani-"Wait! I didn't tell you my name!"- Ah! True I'll explain later, but well let's see you probably think **Authors** just write stuff and think about ideas for the plot. Well your not wrong but neither correct, you see **Authors** can play with reality and with it they can get ideas for their stories. What I did was just cross the barrier of life and death and get into the same space as you. So, no I'm not dead ***yawn*** " Said John in tired voice while yawning in the end.

"Th-that's just absurd! Authors can play with reality? Are playing with me!? Oh god…" I exclaimed. Does this guy think I'm that stupid!? I just want to go home… were ever that is…I started to cry when I realized that I have no memory from 1-7 ½ years…

"* **Sigh** * Kid…Kid! Look…I know this stuff sounds absurd but you gotta deal with it now…Your dead, you were going to be reincarnated and I decided to intervene, but it was a last second decision so you already forgot more than half of your life…So, as I said you gotta deal with it" Said John now more awake.

"* **Sniff** * Why did you intervene…" I couldn't bring myself to care, I lost so many memories and a family. But still, I was a little curious of why, did this John decide to intervene _'He did say I was part of the plot. What plot?'_

"Aaa you see when I said you were part of the plot I meant it. You are the main character of the fanfiction I'm writing and before I went to sleep I decided to add a little something to the story" As John said this, a little glint of madness made in to his eyes.

"An-and what was what you wanted to add into the story?" I felt like a little child now, after my temper tantrum I felt pretty numb so I just wanted to sleep or rest.

"I wanted to tell you the truth or better show it to you" Explained John getting more and more excited.

I really did not know if I wanted to know the **truth** as John puts it. But again, I have nothing else to do.

"The truth?" I asked.

"Yes! The truth, the truth of your existence. You… you are main character I created. Yes, you heard me I created you. You are but fiction to others but me and the place your going. Your "family" it exists but you on the other hand, do not. You are like a glitch once fixed, you are forgotten. You do not exist on Earth any more, no one remembers you, as you do not remember any one important there neither. Your death? That was my one and only interference. I may have made you a little bit like a shounen main character, so that you did stupid stuff like that on impulse. Almost everything you do is recorded to the computer I have back home I just have to upload it. If you were sharp enough you figured out that I can't control you or I wont. Correct I won't control you, your too special for that, but that doesn't mean that I can't control some events to make the story of your life interesting" Explained a now more awake John.

Huh… I see so my life was a lie? No, that's not right. Am I a lie? No, no, no that's not right either. I'm just… fiction. That's right just fiction ready to laughed at. Huh… I feel rather empty now… So, this was the truth, or was it?

"Prove it… I don't believe my whole existence is just fiction" I mumbled still feeling the cold and utter terror of almost being "cleaned" and disbelief.

"Hmm… well I did say that I would "show" you the truth… welp kid ready to go on a trip may either break you entirely or … well I don't know what else would happen so… yeah, here I'll grab your hand and I'll open your eyes to the truth of the universe that is "fiction"" Said John while grinning getting ready to show the kid the truth.

Feeling someone grabbing my hands I held tightly and prepared myself.

And with a flash a young boy and a man were gone from the nothingness.

* * *

 **[?, ?, ?]**

As John let my hand go, I let it drop to my side and I stared at them.

" **GRAAAAAAAA!** "

Okay, I clearly wasn't prepared for that. I saw too much, I know too much and still I know so little. So, I now know that in Earth I'm just fiction I'm not real, but what is real? Is Earth even real? Is this whole thing real!?

I'm angry! My whole life was a lie, my family wasn't meant for me, my friends were just stepping stones to the story and now, here I am contemplating my existence. Really I'm just having an existence crisis it's not that big of a deal. Who am I even kidding! The audience! Or my myself!

"* **Sigh** * Kid we uhh I mean you gotta go soon so here's the deal… I'll give you permission to play with reality to um make some comic relief, alright? But I have to give you permission every time you want to play with it and you can only use it on comedic situations. So, um good luck were you end up and … sorry for telling you the truth. The story originally was supposed to go so were you knew nothing about your previous life and you would be ignorant to the whole thing so yeah, I'm sorry" Apologized John while looking around ignoring the sobbing of Juhani who sometimes let out a mad chuckle.

And before I could do anything else everything went white and then I felt pain and did the only thing I apparently could was cry because the pain was unbearable. I tried to move so to make pain go away but nothing worked, I could not see almost anything everything was blurry and the noises, **NOISES!** Were loud! Shut up! "Groaghula!" The hell? Wa-was that me!? What the hell is happening! "Waaaaa!" Help! Someone! Please! Everything is cold and loud! I-I just want it to end, please. As if answering to my prayers a voice I could somehow make out, called out.

"Guuugu" It didn't sound like any language I knew but I didn't care. This voice would keep me safe and I would keep it safe this I knew and it also knew.

I tried to move to that voice/sound? But someone carried me to somewhere else and I could hear another voice too but this voice brought me warmth and after being in the nothingness of death I was freezing. So, I tried to reach to the warmth that I knew would be there.

"Doctor, can you bring Ruby I want to carry my little gemstones together they are twins after all" Said the voice (female if I heard right)

As I was shifted around, I was passed to someone else but this was the voice who brought warmth and I immediately felt the warmth but the other voice, that I would protect and it would protect me, wasn't here so I started to panic.

"Shuuuu, please Doctor, Garnet is getting anxious" The woman tried to sooth me.

Another voice said something and suddenly I knew **she** was there right beside me, also being carried by this unknown woman. I tried to open my eyes to see were I was but the only thing I could see was red? And silver? I focused on the silver and I found myself transfixed, those were probably the most unique eye colour I've witnessed. Those big silver stared me down with so much love and adoration that filled me with more warmth. I also felt so sleepy, so sleepy that I think I'll take a nap here then I can figure out what is happening. I made sure **she** was safe and yawned then consciousness left me.

Summer Rose was tired very tired she had been on labour for approximately 12 hours that she couldn't stay conscious long but before she could, she looked down to her little gemstones. Ruby Rose and Garnet Rose were almost identical with her hair (black hair with red tips) and her eyes if she saw correctly. They now were hugging each other and it was probably the most adorable site Summer could lay witness upon, so with a proud smile she closed her eyes and prepared herself, for tomorrow was her debut as the "Super Mom" she always wanted to be.

 **And that's a wrap I'll write more chapters later when I have more time. So probably next next week because pretty soon I'll have a shit ton of tests. I'll try to fix the many mistakes that I probably made so please be patient. (English isn't my first language) See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people it's me ThePlayfulOne or TPO and this is my first ever fanfic (expect some errors in grammar or in plot/lore). I wanted to try this stuff for a long time and now I have time and the motivation to do it, so that's cool. Please feel free to review and I'll try my best fix my mistakes. Now that's out of the way let's begin.**

 **People speaking** : "I don't know why I have to do this, do you?"

 **People thinking** : ' _Now this is weird and fun!'_

FLASHBACK

 ***Sounds***

\- **~TIME SKIP~** -

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY, I repeat I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth does, I only own my cheap ass OC.**

 **A Wonderful Adventure**

 **Chapter 3 : All's right, right?**

I don't really remember what happened after being handed to that unknow woman, who now I know to be my mother, and now that I have enough time to think something else other than the pain and shock of suddenly becoming an infant. I realized that my sight was abysmal and hearing was pretty overwhelming, I could hear two heartbeats pretty close by and someone near my left murmuring something?

' _Weird… but now that the shock has passed I feel… empty? Hollow? Cold,_ _ ***sigh***_ _a thought for later when I have enough information to know where I am and when.'_ I thought as I assessed my current situation.

' _But still, reincarnation? Fiction being actually reality? And me being a main character? Why does this have to happen to me.'_ I glumly thought, but then I remembered something from **The Nothingness** (as I will call it from now on)

FLASHBACK

" _Now, as well see the_ _ **Truth**_ _I'll explain to you what it means to be a main character. You'll face hardship were lesser men/women would have given up, but you with your determination you'll overcome them (or so I hope -_-). You'll cry to the world for its unfairness. You'll laugh with your comrades or friends. You'll save people. You'll be a_ _ **Hero**_ _, but for the major part of the plot you'll be a brother." Explained John as he watched with Juhani as a young man with brown spiked up hair, dark brown eyes and a wild grin on his face (who appeared to be pretty slim and a little bit foxy) who wore a brown four buttoned suit, a shirt and a tie, and a light brown faux-suede overcoat running away from some alien looking creatures while waving a weird stick that glowed blue, not looking nervous at all._

" _You see that man, he has endured more than he should have and he still tries to smile for the people he saves. He is one example of a hero, a martyr, he demolished 2 whole races, his own and his enemy's, when nobody wanted or could do it and to this day he tries to forget it by saving people/planets and adventuring the whole universe and history. Sometimes he takes people he has saved with him or goes with his TARDIS. But that's not what were talking about what were talking about is that, even though he has endured and suffered he still does what he thinks is right and that is to save people and bring a smile to their faces and make them laugh, to make it so they don't have to feel like he does. So, my question is… are you ready to do the same? To save people, like a_ _ **hero**_ _would? To make them laugh and smile, like a_ _ **jokester**_ _? Or advise them when they face a wall, like a_ _ **teacher**_ _? In the end, even though Fate has a hands in things_ _ **this**_ _will be up to you, this I promise." Said John as he looked towards Juhani, who was looking at his hands._

" _Welp, you don't have to know the answer now but later when you arrive to your new exciting adventure" Explained John with a wry grin._

" _So, let's go see other interesting heroes!" Finished John more happily, happy that the "boring stuff" was over._

 _Before Juhani could say anything they disappeared in a white light to their next location._

FLASHBACK

' _Oh well, I can't do much now… still if that man can do as much he could even though being weighted by his many regrets, then I could do the same or better.'_

With that in mind I started gather information using my senses as much I could being an infant. The same two heart beats were there but now that I am paying more attention to them, one of them is "stronger" and the other was pretty close. I also feel something wrapped up on me _'Probably a blanket'_. The murmuring from my left hasn't stopped they probably were asleep and I couldn't make sense of the words so I left that to that.

' _Alright I still can't see much and I'm pressed against something so not much space to see nor move… not like I could move being an infant…_ _ ***sigh***_ _It's sleeping time I guess?'_ With that I tried will myself to sleep, which wasn't that difficult, and embraced the darkness that came.

When I woke up, there were noises and I was in what I think was a crib. I tried to make sense of the noises, but alas that was not meant to be. But I did feel something or someone right next to me, but before I could do anything more I suddenly felt sleepy. So, a little disappointed I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was because of the feeling of being grabbed from my crib, obviously surprised I tried to shout to watch it.

"* **a baby's squeal**!" _'Right… I'm an infant my vocal cords haven't developed enough to shout'_ I thought a little depressed about not being able to express my thoughts vocally.

"Ooooh! Isn't he just the cutest Tai! Oh, yesh you are…" Okay… I feel like my pride is being pummeled… But! English! Thank the author, I would not want to learn a whole new language. But goddammit can't this lady stop baby talking it's humiliating.

"Yes Summer, but I don't think he liked that you woke him up." Commented "Tai"

"How do you know! I don't see him complaining?" Whined Summer, who I'll just call mother or mom because she just has that "aura". And heck yes I'm complaining! Hear my roar peasant, and release me!

" **Grrr…** " A cute roar was released. Wow, ok? In my head that sounded more intimating to be honest. There was a 2 second silence before "Tai" broke it

"See! I don't think he liked being waked up from his little nap. Sooo, let's just put him back with Ruby." "Tai" explained while reaching out for me.

"But, but I want to hold him a little longer…" Okay, even though I haven't seen mom that was just adorable, and it even made me feel guilty!?

"Gurk!? Summer! I told you not to do that! And I'm being serious!" Now it was Tai (my father probably?) who was whining.

Alright, I'll just tune this out because i'm feeling pretty sleepy after being fed and rocketed in mothers hands.

"Oooh… the little guys tired… oh well, lets put you back with Ruby." A little disappointed and sad, mother put me back to the crib, but this time close to who I guess was Ruby.

And immediately after being put the crib someone grabbed my right hand and squeezed it, so I turned right and tried to see who was but the only thing I could see was those mesmerizing silver orbs that watched my every move.

' _Anchor, Sister, Protect with all cost'_

I flinched a little but relaxed right after and squeezed back, and the last thing I saw before unconsciousness took me were those beautiful silver orbs that stirred something inside me, what? I do not know. And like that I went to sleep again.

After that little event couple weeks went by and somehow I got more humiliated. Breastfeeding was something I wanted to do quickly and forget as quickly, because even though my memories were fuzzy I was 10-14? Years old when I died and I won't lie and say that I was a pure and naïve. I also learned the names of my family which were weird but pretty cool I guess? Anyways they were Taiyang Xiao Long (my dad), Summer Rose (my mom), Yang Xiao Long (my older sister) and there were me and my twin sister, yeah my twin sister and her name was Ruby Rose and mine was Garnet Rose (I see a theme here…). It didn't mind me as much as I thought it would that my name was not the same from my past life, I could live being Garnet. But yeah, life as an infant was not as exciting as some thought it would be, like I could not move at all and my vision was still pretty bad (I could now see the outlines of my new family's figures and their "colour schemes"). So, my activities were pretty limited. The only things that I liked to do was just watch my twin sister's eyes. In my opinion they were the most exotic looking eyes but also most beautiful, I think mother had the same eyes (memories still fuzzy hopefully some more rest will help). Anyways, as I was saying my sister's eyes were interesting it was like watching two full moons, but unfortunately my dear sister doesn't have the same patience as I do and has the same energy as mother so she likes to squirm a lot and cry, cry a **lot**. She also likes to hold my hands for some reason, I could guess and say she knows that I'll protect her with everything I got (you know twin stuff?) or that she just is that clingy and I just happen to be the unfortunate guy that is close by. So, I get to watch Ruby's eyes for like 1 hour 2 if I'm lucky and after that is just waiting to ***shiver*** be breastfed and sleep. So, yeah I have lot's of free time and in that free time I found out something… not that great, something that could be very bad later on. I found out early on that my emotions were somehow dampened. Dampened to the level we're I only showed discomfort or cried when hungry or I had to change my… ugh, diapers I didn't feel happy when mother played with me neither when father left me to Yang so she could play with her younger brother. I only felt cold and pretty empty. I didn't want to worry my new family early on. So, I did the only reasonable thing I could and that was to mimic Ruby as much I could. We were twins. So, no one suspected a thing, but this won't solve the problem, hopefully it just goes away.

It didn't. I still feel the coldness and emptiness. And I can't even be mad about it, I just feel… annoyed. It's like the world is turning grey and… depressing. I tuned out almost everything except Ruby (who still tried to hold my hand anytime she could, she openly cried when they tried to separate us!) and tried to find out why this was happening to me. I figured that it wasn't anything physical because people would have found out about it almost immediately. So, I tried a different route which was the spiritual route. And I'll be honest, and I say that I know just as much every guy out there.

Luckily, I just happened to remember how to meditate (I think I did?) and it's pretty easy you technically just have to shut out the world around you and just focus inside yourself. One of the easy ways to do this was to hypnotise yourself, I did that by repeating _'Down you go, down you go'_ _ **…**_ Even I don't know why I chose that mantra. Any who, I hypnotised myself and now there's just darkness around me and I'm somehow… floating? As I looked around I noticed that I was in my old body before I died.

"Sweet" I grinned

But as the place, it just reminds me **The Nothingness,** with the creepy atmosphere and the cold feeling here. Now, I probably should have thought this thing through because what if I can't get out anymore? Or even if **do** find out why I feel, like I do, what do I even do? ***sigh*** Oh well, let's just explore this place and try find the problem.

Alright… okay yeah no, I don't even know how to explain this, this thing. Yeah if you didn't notice I found something and that something is a… sun? a ball? Don't matter, but I'll just guess and say this is my soul.

As I looked at my soul (Hah! How stupid that just sounds) I noticed something was wrong, immediately. It had 2 "colours", 1/3 was rose red and the rest of it was… white? No, it was… empty, yeah empty the colour was empty that's the best way I can explain that.

' _Hmm… So that's it…_ _ ***sigh***_ _I only have a portion of my soul… that's bad, like really bad. Explains why my memories were fuzzy and my feelings were dampened. But what now? I'm no SoulMaster… I guess I only have 2 choices. 1) Give up and prepare to live as a psychopath. Or 2) Risk your entire being by poking your soul until it does something… Hmm… BAH! Who am I kidding of course I'll poke my soul, I personally don't want to live as a cold hearted guy who can't even love his parent's.'_ With my mind made up I walked close to my soul and poked it.

' _Nothing happened? Do I have to poke it harder?'_ I poked it harder and it just was there.

' _ ***sigh***_ _But of course my soul is stubborn and doesn't want to do anything, I guess I'll just have to punch my soul, lets hope it doesn't hurt as much it sounds.'_ And like champ I took one step with my right leg and raised my left hand and balled it to a fist and levelled it to my hips level and breathed in and out, and then with a determined face I threw my fist to my soul.

 ***Rumble!*** "Ah crapbaskets" And just like that my consciousness was thrown out of my "mindscape" (That's what I'm calling it, deal with it).

' _Ughh… I don't want to experience that ever again. Heads pounding, body feels sluggish. Is this how hangovers feel?'_ I opened my eyes, trying hard not to hiss at the light, to suddenly feeling better. Sure he was tired but. I tried to clench my left hand to a fist (My right hand was holding Ruby's left hand) only barely making it.

' _Whoa, I somehow feel more lighter than before'_ As I marvelled the feeling that I was experiencing now,Ruby woke up. Hearing squealing to my right just to see Ruby gurgling and…is that laughter? I looked in to her eyes and guessed she looked amazed. I don't know why, but I got this sudden feeling to puff my chest in pride. Not like I'm doing that, but still… As I was thinking what was i experiencing Ruby tried squirming closer to me and grab my hand. I looked just when Ruby was grabbing my hand and I only got a second to be shocked, because my hand was flickering with a red rose light, before she grabbed it and I suddenly felt weaker and sleepy but also a bond was formed between me and Ruby I don't know what kind of bond and I didn't get much time to think either as I felt really sleepy and guessing by Ruby's face she too was sleepy. With a vow to find about what happened when I woke up or I when had the time, i fell asleep


End file.
